The present invention generally relates to video assemblies and more specifically to video assemblies for stowing and deploying on-board entertainment video screens.
Video arms are used in aircraft seating to stow on-board entertainment (or in-flight entertainment) screens below the seat structure when not in use. Video arms traditionally rely on friction to control the video arm motion and to keep the video arm in the deployed position. While traditional video arms may provide sufficient video assemblies for stowing and deploying video screens, further improvements may be desirable.